Blanco
by Misila
Summary: Nunca le ha gustado ese color. Pero desde hace un mes hay demasiado blanco en su vida.


Hey there! Bendita inspiración que llega cuando uno debería estar estudiando para "labrarse su futuro"... en fin, bienvenida sea, de todas formas.

Lo primero, que ningún personaje de aquí es mío. Y cuando digo ninguno, quiero decir ninguno. Rowling es la dueña de todo, todo y todo.

* * *

><p><em>Blanco<em>

Merlín, cómo odia ese color.

Sabe que, según la tradición popular, el blanco representa la vida, la pureza, la inocencia. La bondad, el bien, lo limpio.

Pero también es un color que aísla, que asfixia, que hace daño a los ojos si se mira durante mucho tiempo. Y últimamente hay demasiado blanco en su vida.

La carta que le llevó la noticia era blanca. La lechuza que se posó en su hombro, también. Son blancas las nubes que desde entonces cubren el cielo para él aunque el día sea despejado, y también las paredes y el suelo y los muebles y las sábanas de la habitación de la que sólo se mueve cuando lo amenazan con echarlo a la fuerza y no permitirle volver a entrar. Y también el camisón que la cubre y que parece competir con la palidez enfermiza de su piel.

El joven cierra los ojos, refugiándose en la oscuridad de la que disfruta tras sus párpados. Tampoco le gusta demasiado, pero lo prefiere mil veces antes que el blanco. Se alegra de que en ese momento no haya nadie más para verlo en un momento de debilidad. No quiere que lo vean así, porque se supone que él es Oliver Wood, el componente del Puddlemere United que ha batido el récord de ser el que menos tiempo ha estado siendo suplente. La mayoría de sus ex compañeros de banquillo llevan dos o tres años más que él, y más de uno lo ha mirado con envidia. Pero nada de eso le importa ahora.

Oliver acaricia el dorso de la mano de Katie, reprimiendo por enésima vez las lágrimas y sin comprender aún cómo ha logrado sobrevivir un mes sin oírla hablar, reír, discutir con él, sólo esperándola.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando entró en el pub le sorprendió no verla alegre y dando saltitos en la silla, como era habitual. En su lugar, Katie Bell estaba casi tumbada sobre la mesa, con la cabeza apoyada en las palmas de las manos. Ni siquiera se volvió al oír abrirse la puerta. De puntillas, Ollie se acercó a ella por detrás y le hizo cosquillas en la cintura.<em>

_Katie dio un respingo, lo miró, soltó un "Hum" a modo de saludo y volvió a su posición inicial. Empezando a preocuparse, Oliver se sentó a su lado._

_-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó con cautela-. ¿Y dónde está Leanne?-era raro que no estuviese con ellos, pues generalmente se pasaba el día supervisando que Oliver fuera alguien adecuado para Katie._

_-Ligando con McLaggen, creo-respondió Katie con apatía. Sus ojos castaños se desviaron hacia la barra, donde, efectivamente, Leanne conversaba con Cormac rizándose el pelo con los dedos de una forma demasiado exagerada para ser del todo verosímil-. ¿Y tú?_

_-Bien-respondió Ollie, entusiasmado-. La semana pasada me hicieron titular, y jugaré el partido de este viernes-explicó con los ojos brillantes-. Y he batido un récord. ¡Nadie ha pasado a titular tan rápido en toda la historia del equipo!_

_Katie hizo un amago de sonrisa. No era falsa, ni desinteresada, pero Oliver comprendió que había algo que le impedía curvar las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba._

_-Kat… ¿Qué te pasa?_

_-Nada-respondió ella, clavando los ojos en el suelo._

_-Ya, claro. Por eso tienes cara de muerto. Venga, cuenta-la pinchó, dándole toquecitos en el brazo._

_Al principio Katie se resistió, pero bastaron unos minutos y que Ollie se esforzase un poco para que su paciencia se agotase._

_-Me quedará Defensa-explicó, en el tono que Oliver utilizaría para comunicar que el quidditch había sido erradicado de la tierra-. Joder, es que es una mierda-se queja, apretando las manos en puños-. Me estoy esforzando muchísimo este año, pero Snape es un capullo. Nos odia a todos y no va a aprobar a nadie._

_-¿Qué has suspendido? ¿El teórico?-Katie asintió. Ollie tomó uno de sus puños y lo acarició hasta que la joven abrió los dedos-. Bueno, seguro que puedes recuperar-trató de animarla-. Lo único que tienes que hacer es… esforzarte más._

_Katie lo fulminó con la mirada._

_-¿_Más_?-repitió, incrédula-. ¡Oliver, no suspendí Defensa ni con Umbridge! Snape no me aprobaría ni aunque me supiese el jodido libro de memoria-entonces respira hondo varias veces-. Pero he decidido que me da igual._

_Oliver parpadeó._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Que ya no tengo interés por ser sanadora. No podría llegar a la nota, además._

_-Estás de coña-replicó él. Katie había estado los últimos tres años dándole la lata con que en el futuro sería ella la que le curase las lesiones producidas por los bludgers. No podía darse por vencida sólo por un suspenso. Pero ella negó con la cabeza-. No vas a dejarlo. Tienes los mejores resultados en los TIMOS de los últimos diez años, no puedes renunciar ahora. ¡Si te falta sólo este año!_

_-Estoy harta, Ollie-dijo ella con hastío-. Desde que entré a Hogwarts he aprobado Pociones por los pelos, y ahora que tengo a un profesor justo en esa asignatura Snape se tiene que poner a impartir una en la que ni siquiera soy demasiado buena. Quiere que no sea sanadora. Y puede estar satisfecho._

_-¡No puedes darle el gusto a ese murciélago!-exclamó Oliver, enfadado. Katie apretó los dientes-. ¡Eso es lo que quiere, que lo dejes! ¡Tú estás por encima de eso! Y vas a ser sanadora._

_-¿Ah, sí?-replicó ella-. ¿Porque lo digas tú? Pues no. Todos tenemos un límite, y yo con Snape ya lo he sobrepasado. No pienso seguir intentándolo._

_-Ahora dices eso porque estás enfadada-trató Ollie de persuadirla, tratando de ignorar la rabia que le daba que Katie estuviese tirando la toalla. Él no lo hizo durante sus siete años en Hogwarts con la copa de quidditch, y al final lo consiguieron, ¿no? ¿Por qué no Katie?-. Si piensas un poco…_

_-Ya lo he pensado, Oliver-lo interrumpió ella-. Y no voy a seguir con esto._

_-Lo vas a hacer-dijo él, convencido. Se levantó de la mesa-. Cuando recapacites, escríbeme. Mientras, no-y salió de Las Tres Escobas como un huracán._

* * *

><p>Si hubiese sabido entonces que alguien intentaría matarla, Oliver no se hubiera ido así. Se la habría llevado a Zonko para distraerla, o podrían haberse aparecido juntos en Londres para que ella pudiese volver a la hora establecida a Hogwarts. Quizá si hubiera tenido más paciencia con ella no habría ocurrido esto.<p>

Pero no. Su genial idea hubiese dado fruto, está seguro, si Katie hubiese meditado durante unos instantes. Pero Ollie duda que la muchacha esté en condiciones para meditar en ese momento.

La observa con tristeza. Pese a que uno de los muchos tubos que se comunican con sus venas a través de las agujas se encarga de aportarle nutrientes para que pueda sobrevivir, desde que llegó a San Mungo ha adelgazado mucho. Tanto es así, que sus ojos cerrados parecen saltones bajo sus párpados. Y está muy pálida. Oliver decide en ese momento que oficialmente odia el color blanco.

Oliver recuerda entonces lo mucho que Katie adora la rutina. La suya se trastocó por completo desde que recibió aquella carta, y lo peor de todo es que se ha acabado habituando a la nueva.

Todos los días son iguales. Se levanta, desayuna lo justo para no desfallecer a mitad del día, va al entrenamiento, vuela, para pelotas, baja de la escoba, se ducha, va al hospital hasta que los sanadores decretan que ha terminado el horario de visitas, sale de la habitación (generalmente, en compañía de los padres de ella), vuelve a su casa y se sume en sueños en los que ve a Katie mortalmente pálida y con ese camisón blanco surcando con su escoba un cielo también blanco, con un collar de plata y ópalos adornando su cuello. Odia ese sueño, y odia ese collar que nunca ha visto y cuyo aspecto sólo puede imaginar. Y odia que Katie no hable, no ría, no discuta. Tendría la misma interacción si estuviese sentado junto a la tumba de sus tatarabuelos. Y además podría respirar aire fresco.

Pero Katie no está en el cementerio._ Ni estará_, se dice Oliver con firmeza.

Al menos, piensa, intentando ser optimista, ahora su vida no corre peligro, como ocurría durante la primera semana, en la que Ollie no pudo pegar ojo por el pánico que le provocaba la sola idea de perderla. Ahora, según los sanadores, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que despierte. Lo que no saben con mucha (con ninguna) exactitud es _cuánto_ tiempo falta para ello.

-Kat-susurra, con la esperanza de que ella vaya a contestarle-Kat…-esta vez, su voz tiene un tono casi resignado. Ollie se odia por ello.

Tan leve como el aleteo de una mariposa, Katie cierra los dedos en torno a la mano de Oliver.

* * *

><p><em>-Deja eso.<em>

_Estoy jugando en el suelo de mi habitación, sobre una manta con dibujos de animales. Las paredes están pintadas de un suave color naranja, y sobre el suelo hay juguetes desperdigados: peluches, pelotas y cacharritos que emiten luz y sonidos de animales se reparten por todo el cuarto. Levanto la cabeza hacia mi madre, y me doy cuenta de que es más alta de lo que recordaba._

_-¿Por qué?-no soy cabezota; simplemente, necesito un motivo para hacer las cosas. Además, no tengo nada en las manos, ¿qué le molesta tanto?_

_Es como si esa cuestión fuese un detonante para lo que sucede después. Mi cuarto se disuelve en un remolino de colores, y los juguetes y mi madre desaparecen. Cuando consigo ubicarme me doy cuenta de que estoy en el baño de Las Tres escobas. Me pongo en pie y me miro en el espejo. Por alguna razón, sólo puedo ver mis ojos. El resto de mi cuerpo no existe._

_-Ahora dices eso porque estás enfadada-Ollie, pienso. Está fuera del baño. Me acerco a la puerta, pero no tengo manos para abrirla-. Si piensas un poco…_

_Y entonces tengo la experiencia más surrealista de toda mi vida: me escucho a mí misma fuera del baño._

_-Ya lo he pensado, Oliver. Y no voy a seguir con esto._

_Pero si yo estoy fuera, ¿qué soy? ¿Sólo ojos? ¿Quién es la verdadera Katie?_

_No tengo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque en ese momento alguien sin rostro me pone algo en las manos (¿De dónde han salido? Hace unos segundos no estaban, estoy segura). Pero no veo qué es._

_Y de repente vuelvo a estar sentada en el suelo de mi habitación, sobre mi manta con dibujos de animales, mirando a mi madre._

_-Porque morirás-dice simplemente, muy seria. Y entonces descubro qué tengo en la mano._

_Un collar de plata y ópalos._

* * *

><p>Por algún motivo que está más allá del entendimiento de Katie, el collar le da miedo. Trata de apartar la vista de él, pero no puede. De modo que se ve obligada a contemplar cómo la joya se burla de ella y se regodea en su miedo.<p>

_Desaparece_, le ruega. _Vete, por favor_. No quiere ver ese collar, porque intuye que tenerlo cerca implica un enorme peligro. Todo está negro, lo único que se distingue es el brillo de la plata destellando en la oscuridad. Katie retrocede, asustada, pero el collar la persigue, con los ópalos dedicándole sonrisas burlonas.

-Kat.

Katie mira alrededor. Reconoce la voz, tendría que estar loca para no hacerlo. Pero todo lo que ve es oscuridad. Oliver no está por ningún lado.

-¿Ollie?-lo llama. Su voz no hace eco en la negrura, es como si la penumbra se tragara todo el sonido-. ¡Ollie!

Pero él no responde. Quizá no la oye. Katie se muerde el labio, preocupada. Gira la cabeza y descubre el terrorífico collar a menos de un metro de ella.

-Kat…

De su derecha. Katie echa a correr hacia la voz de Oliver, y por primera vez deja atrás al collar. Pero no se detiene. Curiosamente, correr no la cansa.

-¡Oliver! ¡Ollie!-exclama, aunque ya no es para que le responda, sino simplemente para hacerle saber que ella está ahí.

Pero justo entonces tropieza y cae. Y Katie se encuentra con que no hay suelo que frene su caída, y se precipita a un vacío oscuro y que parece no tener fondo.

Pero de alguna forma, tiene fondo. Katie cae de espaldas, y, contra todo pronóstico, con suavidad, sobre algo cálido y blandito. No obstante, en cuanto aterriza nota que la energía que la dominaba cuando corría buscando a Oliver la ha abandonado, y ahora se siente frágil y vulnerable. Tiene los ojos cerrados, pero percibe claridad a través de los párpados. Y a alguien que le acaricia el dorso de la mano. La muchacha reacciona aferrando lo que quiera que la esté sosteniendo, pero por alguna razón no puede imprimirle toda la fuerza que le gustaría.

Entonces abre los ojos.

Al principio, lo ve todo blanco. Luego parpadea y mira alrededor, y sus ojos se fijan en lo único que es de un color distinto. Que no es algo, sino alguien. Alguien corpulento, moreno, con el pelo castaño… Alguien que, en definitiva, le suena bastante, y a quien juraría que estaba buscando hace nada.

-¡Katie!-exclama el joven.

-¡Ollie!-dice ella, recordando de pronto el nombre de su novio-. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y qué es este sitio, para empezar?

-San Mungo-responde él-. Llevas… un mes aquí-explica, inexplicablemente bajando la voz.

-Ah…-Katie se muerde el labio, y nota que Ollie aferra con más fuerza su mano-. ¿Me he caído de la escoba? ¿Me he envenenado con alguna poción? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-Eh… Tocaste un collar que tenía una maldición…

-De plata y ópalos, ¿verdad?-lo interrumpe Katie, comprendiendo de repente por qué era tan malo el collar. Oliver asiente-. Y… ¿Un mes?-inquiere, extrañada-. Venga ya…

-Es verdad-insiste él-. Si no me crees, pregúntales a tus padres… que por cierto, es raro que no estén aquí-comenta.

-Guau-dice Katie, entre intimidada y fascinada por la información.

-Oye, Kat…-dice Ollie entonces. La joven lo mira-. ¿Te acuerdas de… de lo que estábamos hablando? Antes.

Tras hacer un esfuerzo, Katie logra encontrar los recuerdos de los que le habla Oliver. Suspira.

-Sí-responde en voz baja-. Y… estaba enfadada-admite-. Sigo queriendo ser sanadora. Pero Snape es un capullo.

Oliver sonríe.

-Ya lo sé. Pero tú puedes más.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora<em>: ¿Soy la única que lo pasó mal cuando Malfoy casi mata a Katie? (Mira, otro motivo por el que no me agrada Draco. Si es que salen por todas partes)

¿Reviews? :3


End file.
